Valentine's Day
by litlolme32
Summary: Written for a birthday gift, this is a visit to Valentine's of old and how Chloe and Oliver came to fall in love. Chlollie, Rated M for adult content. Complete. This one is from my archives.


Valentine's Day

Chloe sat in front of her vanity, wrapped in a bathrobe. She stared at her image and she didn't recognize herself. "When did I become the love of Oliver Queen's life?" she asked the image. She smirked then looked down at her cosmetics and picked up her foundation and began to primp. As she set about applying her makeup she shook her head thinking about the first times she might have had a clue.

0000

She stood in the bar sipping a glass of white wine waiting for Jimmy to show up. They had just started dating and he had promised his bright eyes a romantic dinner at the Lounge, a new and swanky restaurant. She at first was just a little early but as time went on and the maître d kept looking down his nose at her about her not accepting her reservation, she began to panic. She didn't want to walk into a restaurant on Valentine's Day alone. Chloe was feeling more and more like every eye in the lounge was on her and she just wanted to curl up and die.

"Miss," the Maître D spoke. "I'm sorry but we needed to give your reservation away. We couldn't hold it any longer." he spoke. That did it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She set her wine glass down along with the bills to pay for it and made her way to the door. Her head was down as she pushed through the first door and ran right into a massive chest.

"Chloe?" the voice spoke. She gasped and looked into the face of Oliver Queen. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood Oliver." she spoke and tried to push past him.

"Wait," he spoke. "Please." he gently grabbed her upper arm.

She was defeated. "Jimmy stood me up." she frowned. Oliver' s look changed from worried to sympathetic.

"Chloe I'm sorry." he spoke. "Here, let me by you dinner."

"Oliver I can't…" she stumbled. "It's Valentine's Day. And…..don't you have some hot date?" she blushed.

"No, she baled on me for a date with some actor." he smiled. "I hear this place is good. What better way to spend Valentine's Day then with a good friend?"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah and besides, I have a private table," he spoke softly. "Come on let me turn that frown upside down."

"Really cheesy Queen." She teased and paused. "But you're right. I will let you buy me dinner." she grinned.

"Excellent." he grinned and led her back into the restaurant.

000000

Oliver walked around his Penthouse Suite in suit pants, dress shirt flayed open, and tie hanging loosely on his neck. He was on the phone making sure all of the plans he made for Chloe were in order. He wanted this Valentine's Day to be special. It was the first that he and Chloe would spending as an official couple and wanted it to be one she would never forget. Once finished with his call he went to the bedroom and sat in the chair to slip on his shoes and thought about some of the Valentine's Days past that they happened to spend together. He smiled as his favorite came to mind.

00000

The charity event was for Boys' and Girls' clubs of America.. There was also rumor of one of the board members embezzling from the organization. So Oliver was doing double duty as philanthropist and superhero.

The fundraiser was at some stuffy the III's house. He was going to get into the office and snag the financials. The night wore on and the crowd as did Oliver's boredom of listening to the rich try and one up each other. He just needed to be patient.

0000000

"I said I was sorry." Chloe spoke into the phone as she was dressing in her tight investigating clothes.

"But Chloe…."Jimmy whined. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"I know, but this can't wait!" she spoke as she packed her knap sack.

"Bright Eyes I had a reservation for Juan's."

'We always eat there she thought, "I'm sorry. I wish I could put this off but I can't."

"You love your job more than you love me."

"You didn't just go there. Do you not remember when you stood me up?"

"I said I was sorry. I was sick!" he snarled.

"Look, I don't have time for this." she spoke and hung up. She put her knapsack on her back and headed out the door.

00000

Chloe made her way to the mansion and snuck into the servants entrance. Slinking through the shadows she made her way through the maze of the ginormous house and into the office she had mapped out. With a pen light in hand she stealthily found the way to the computer and began hacking. The dirt bag hurting the children would pay.

0000

Oliver had snuck into the dimly lit office and had quickly down loaded the files. He had heard the noise and ducked into the shadows sure that he was busted. He watched from the corner as the small frame of a person dressed in black entered the room. He would know that posture that grace and those movements anywhere. The figure in black went quickly to the computer. Oliver smirked, watching her work. A mischievous smile spread across his face. He slowly and quietly stalked to her, then ever so gently, ever so slowly reached and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" he purred in her ear which made her gasp and very nearly kiss the ceiling. Oliver quickly put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back tight against his chest. "Shhhhhhhhh," he purred in her ear. "Ok?" he whispered. He could feel her tremble. Feel her heart pounding under his other hand. She nodded and he released her and she turned and gave him the Sullivan glare of doom. He just smirked at her.

"And what are you doing here?" she whispered acerbically. "You were supposed to be out of town."

"Well, I'm not. I have to get back to the party before someone misses me." he smiled handing her a thumb drive.

"But?" she looked.

"No buts." he grinned. "Take it. I'll meet you back at the Tower." Chloe shook her head and smiled and stood and went to the door. She opened it a crack and then closed it really quick.

"What?" he asked.

"Security." She removed her knapsack and set it down, opened it, and began to pull out a dress and shoes. She looked up at Oliver who was staring at her strangely. "Shut up, weren't you the one who taught us to always have a backup plan? If I couldn't got through the back door I was gonna go through the front. Now, turn around."

"Sidekick." he tried to protest.

"Turn around!" she snapped and he obliged arrogantly. He heard a zipper being shifted up, and shoes being slipped on, the sound of fabric being stuffed into something. "Ok," she spoke and he turned to see the frazzled and elegantly dressed sidekick look up at him expectantly.

Looking down on her it hit him like a Mack truck. Right then and right there, that she was just beautiful. He had been falling for her in bits in pieces for a while and seeing her like this his soul whispered, "Yes." She looked up at him expectantly searching his face for some sort of reaction.

"Very nice." he spoke and leaned into her personal space. "Now getting out of here may require a small amount of deception. What do you say Sidekick, do you trust me?" he asked grinning.

She gulped, seeing him in a tuxedo. Well she had to keep reminding herself over and over that she was seeing Jimmy and that she couldn't possibly be falling in love with Oliver Queen. "What are you up to?" she looked up at him suspiciously.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered. All the while thinking, 'It's better to ask forgiveness than permission. ' Chloe nodded. He smirked then pulled her into a kiss and spun her so his back thunked against the door. Soon the guard was pounding at the door.

"OPEN UP! Who's in there!" the guard shouted.

Oliver was lost. If he had known what kissing her was going to do he would have rethought the plan. He knew Chloe was tough as nails, but her lips, her body, were soft and as silky as the most expensive silk he could by. What was meant only to be a deception, seriously back fired for him. Now that he had a taste he was certain he wouldn't ever be able to live without it.

Chloe heard the security guard but couldn't understand the words. She was being bombarded by the most decadent kiss ever. Oliver was just 'Guh' and 'Guh' was kissing her senseless. She heard the door knob rattle again and grabbed him but the lapels of his tux jacket and pulled him away from the door.

"What are you two….oh sorry sir." The security guard spoke, embarrassed for interrupting the couple. Chloe buried her face in his chest. "But you two can't be in here."

"My apologies sir." Oliver spoke as he gently rubbed Chloe's back. "But me and my girl got into this wicked fight earlier and she just forgave me."

"Ohh I hear what you're saying sir, but this office is off limits."

"No problem. I think I just may take this young lady home and thank her properly." he smirked. He escorted Chloe out of the office, down the hall, and out to a side door. He pulled out his phone as they walked down an outer hall way "Jasyn, please bring the car around." he spoke. He hung up and dialed another number. "Livia, sorry to disappear, but I have a business emergency I must party, thanks for the invitation." he spoke and hung up. During all the calls, Chloe refused to look up at him. He led her out the exit to his awaiting limo. He held the door open for her as she crawled in.

Oliver had finished getting dressed and adjusted his tie as he at his watch. He needed to go and get her. He didn't want to be late. He thought about how after that night they didn't speak for a week. How he, Chloe, AC, Bart, and Victor had gone to see A.C's girlfriend in Oahu. They had helped Chloe mend from her break up with Jimmy.

After that week their friendship just grew to something else. Something stronger and deeper; until they finally just gave over to it and started dating. It hadn't been easy at first and they had their moments, but this Valentine's Day was important. It was the one year Anniversary of the kiss that changed it all and Oliver had every intention of sharing his intentions with Chloe.

00000

Chloe was looking herself over one final time in her full length mirror when there was a knock on the door. She gasped. Her palms went instantly sweaty and her mouth dry. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and then went to the door, suddenly her elegantly heeled feet were covered in lead.

She opened the door and smiled. She was greeted by the largest bouquet of tulips she had ever seen. The bouquet was lowered to show the grinning face of Oliver Queen.

"Wow," he spoke. She blushed and stepped aside silently signaling him in.

"The flowers are beautiful Ollie." she smirked. She reached for the bouquet as he handed it to her and when their hands touched there was a shock of electricity between them.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Chloe. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, and you? Navy pin stripe?" she shook her head. "I am a lucky girl." she spoke as she led him into the kitchen to get a vase and put the flowers in water. When she was finished she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too." she lifted herself onto her toes and kissed him. What started as a quick kiss, quickly deepened.

"Ohh boy," he whispered. "If we didn't have reservations, I would just stay here with you."

"Reservations, Oliver, you didn't have too…."

"Nonsense," he kissed her. "I don't have to do a lot of things; I do all of this because I want to and you deserve it." He looked at his watch. "And we need to get moving." he smiled and led her back to the living room.

"Let me get my wrap and purse, I'll just be a second." she blushed. He nodded and waited. He pulled out his phone and began going through the plans, everything was in order.

Chloe came out and he moved to her to help her with her wrap. "Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

0000000

Dinner was at the observatory of the Museum of Nature. Ollie had rented the space just for her. He even had had her favorite meals brought in. It was a remarkable candle light dinner the likes of which she had never had before.

After dinner there was soft music and he and Chloe danced intimately. Chloe said of prayer of thanks for the gift of Oliver. After dinner and dancing, Oliver and Chloe were heading to the penthouse suite he had reserved at the Metropolis Monolith.

"Why not just use your Penthouse?"

"Really? And have Bart interrupt? Not hardly." he smirked. Chloe just laughed as they drove in companionable silence to the most exclusive hotel in Metropolis. Oliver parked walked around front to the passenger door and opened it, escorting her from the vehicle. He gave the keys to the valet as they walked arm in arm into the grand building.

Oliver and Chloe walked past the clerk and to the elevators. He hit the button for Penthouse 5, the top of the top. When the elevator doors closed, Oliver turned to Chloe and backed her into the back wall of the elevator and began kissing her.

"Ollie," she purred as the elevator dinged. He took a deep breath and backed out of the elevator pulling Chloe along with him. He then led her to the door of the suite and slid his key in the slot and the door unlocked quickly. Opening the door he stepped aside and let Chloe enter.

He just watched in fascination at the look of wonder on her face. The room was elegant and there were vases of roses and tulips all over the room. "I love to see that look on your face." he smiled as he shut the door and approached her. He reached gently for her wrap and pulled it off her shoulders and tossed it on the couch.

"And which look would that be?" she purred looking up at him.

"The one of wonder." he smiled as he stood over. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"All this is just... amazing."

"And it's all for you." he smiled. "You are amazing to me, and as often as I can tell you, I will."

"Bah." she laughed and looked away.

"Bah nothing." he grinned. "There's dessert in the fridge."

"That's good." she spoke and looked up at him in a predatory manner. "But that's not the dessert that I want right now." she spoke as she ran her finger up and down his silk tie."

He gulped. "Really?" he spoke his voice cracking. Chloe just chuckled.

"Yeah." she grabbed hold of his tie. "Which way to the bed room?" she purred her voice more sultry than before.

"D-d-down the hall and to the right." he choked out. She walked backwards pulling him by the tie.

00000

Chloe opened the door and pulled Oliver in. She then shut the door to face him.

"One year ago, that kiss…" she blushed. "Changed everything." she smiled while reaching to untie his tie. "Every day we spent together after that has been…..amazing." she grinned. "I love you Ollie and I want to say thank you for being you."

"Well, nothing to thank me for." he grinned. Chloe removed his tie and tossed it aside and started unbutton his shirt.

"I would beg to differ." she grinned as she started to take her job seriously. "You were there when my heart was broken. You've given me privileges to be Watchtower," she spoke as she reached to pull his shirt from his pants.

"Chloe….."

"Ollie." she smiled. He leaned and kissed her, stealing her words. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. He grabbed her gently by the upper arms and pulled her up into him. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you to." he spoke breaking the kiss for moment. "And when you're ready, I want to marry you," he spoke breathless as he backed up to the bed.

Oliver wanted to give her romance, foreplay, fun. Chloe who had been walking a knife edge of arousal had lost her patience. When Oliver hit the bed with the back of legs and sat. She straddled his lap and began to rock back and forth against him.

"Sidekick." she slid her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants in record time. "Killing me." he groaned as her hands slipped to his arousal. Chloe kissed his chest as she slid fingers along his length.

"I need you Ollie. We can do gentle later, need hot, NOW," she growled. He hoisted the hem of her skirt up and reached up and tore her panties away from her. He raised his hips up and Chloe helped him slide his pants down over his thighs. Once he sat down, she impaled herself on him in one quick motion.

"Ohhmannnn," he panted as she rocked back and forth. His need took over and his hips began to jut up, pushing his length into her super moist heat. He slid a hand between them to tease her moist flesh.

"Olliieee," she purred in his ear. He felt the climax build like a volcano. Chloe rocked her hips and the first ripple in her inner muscles pushed him over the edge. He came like a rocket and Chloe fell right along with him.

Breathless he ran his hands up and down her silk covered back. She had her head resting on his shoulder. He peppered he neck with kisses.

"Wwowowowowowow," she purred.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

She raised her gaze to meet his. "Marry me." she spoke to him.

"Sorry?" he asked looking at her face.

"I'm ready. I love you and there is never gonna be another guy who knows me like you do. I can't imagine not having you in my life." she kissed him softly.

"Yes." he smiled. "No sweeter words have ever been spoken to me." he grinned. He kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sidekick." Chloe stood pulling off of him. "Come on big boy, let's go take a bath and celebrate." she smiled.

"Yes," he smiled. "And then we can shop for rings." he smiled and let her lead him into the bathroom.


End file.
